un peu d'audace ne peut pas faire de mal Si?
by Cara Delan
Summary: Lorsque Kentin revient de l'école militaire il a changé et décide de se la jouer un peu plus dur, erreur lorsqu'il se frotte à Castiel, il va vite comprendre son erreur. Mais quelque chose s'est passé pour ces deux là lorsque Kentin était à l'école militaire, tout deux ont changé. Y aurait-il un rapport? Rating M, ce n'est pas pour rien! Scènes annoncées /!\ Yaoi /!\ Castiel OOC
1. Chapter 1: un retour en force

**Voici ma première fanfiction. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. **

**Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas... dommage, on aurait pu bien s'amuser. **

**Rating: M vous verrez au prochain chapitre, mais je vous assure qu'il n'est pas là pour faire jolie.**

**Merci à misschoco, ma bêta testeuse. Elle fait un travail formidable!**

Sa tête venait de heurter violement le mur et Kentin perdit momentanément le fil de ses pensées au profit d'un grand éclair blanc et aveuglant. Enfin, perdu le fil de ses pensées… c'était déjà le cas depuis quelques instants déjà. En même temps qu'est ce qui avait pu lui prendre ? S'en prendre à Castiel… il n'avait jamais osé, alors pourquoi dès son premier jour de retour s'en était-il pris à lui ?

Il n'en avait aucune idée. Les seules choses qu'il avait en tête étaient le regret et l'appréhension que ce qui allait suivre…

- 0 -

Previously…

Kentin venait de rentrer de l'école militaire où son père l'avait envoyé de force quelques temps plus tôt. Il était donc de retour à Sweet Amoris, le lycée qu'il avait dû quitter parce qu'il y était victime de quelques violences de la part de certains de ses camarades. Oui, il n'arrivait plus à se faire à l'idée que ce soit des FILLES qui aient pu le mettre dans cet état pitoyable… Enfin, il était de retour et après les changements qu'il avait subis durant ce court laps de temps qu'avait été l'école militaire, il était devenu méconnaissable. Il était revenu et avait été pressé, car bien que cette école militaire lui ait fait du bien sur le plan de sa confiance en soi, elle avait également changé quelque chose en lui, quelque chose qui ne pourrait plus jamais redevenir comme avant. Personne n'était au courant et c'était mieux ainsi. Après tout, personne n'avait à être au courant de sa vie privé, elle ne concernait en rien les autres.

C'est donc ainsi qu'il refit surface dans les couloirs aux couleurs pour le moins étranges. Non mais, ils avaient fumé quoi l'architecte et le peintre en faisant ça ? Il ne savait pas, mais quoi que ce soit il voulait essayer.

« Tiens un petit nouveau, au moins on est plus les derniers, s'exclama une voix derrière lui. Un peu de chaire fraîche ne peut pas faire de mal de temps en temps, je commençais à m'ennuyer tout seul. »

En se retournant, Kentin aperçut une fille et deux garçons. Bien sûr la fille il la reconnue en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire. Des cheveux noir de jais tombant jusqu'au bas de ses hanches fines et élancées, des yeux aussi bleus que les océans sur un visage angélique. Ce ne pouvait être qu'Helena, la personne dont il était tombé amoureux quelques années plus tôt et qu'il avait suivit jusqu'ici. Elle avait toujours été gentille avec lui, il n'y avait pas que son visage qui était le reflet d'un ange, sa personnalité aussi. Mais elle ne s'était jamais intéressée à lui et avait essayé de lui faire comprendre subtilement sans qu'il ne comprenne jamais. À ses yeux, il n'avait jamais été qu'un ami. Un de ses meilleurs amis certes, mais il restait un ami, sans rien de plus. Enfin, tout cela était de l'histoire ancienne. Aujourd'hui, bien qu'il se sente bien à sa vue, l'étincelle avait disparue et ne subsistait plus qu'un sentiment d'amitié, certes encore fortement ancré en lui, mais qui avait perdu toute trace de sentiment amoureux. Il en était mieux ainsi.

Son regard se porta alors sur les deux énergumènes qui l'accompagnaient. Il ne les avait jamais vus jusqu'à présent, en tout cas il ne s'en rappelait pas. Ils se ressemblaient énormément, si ce n'était les yeux bleus et les cheveux noirs de l'un et les yeux violet-rose entouré de mèches d'un bleu turquoise de l'autre. Il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'ils soient jumeaux. À l'entente des insinuations que le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus, et qui était assurément gay d'après ses observations –à la fois les analyses de Kentin et la façon dont son vis-à-vis le regardait ou plutôt matait était le mot le plus juste, que venait de lui lancer il répondit :

« Bonjour. Je suis désolé mais je ne suis pas un nouveau dans cet établissement. En tout cas pas autant que vous. Je ne vous ai jamais vu d'après mes souvenirs. Désolé de vous faire de la peine. »

Il s'approcha de l'adolescent au regard violet et, le frôlant en passant à ses côtés, murmura à son oreille de façon à ce qu'aucun des deux autres ne puissent entendre :

« Désolé mon grand, bien tenté mais tu n'es pas mon genre, pas de chance tu en auras sûrement plus la prochaine fois. »

Il lui adressa un léger clin d'œil et ajouta à haute voix et avec un sourire digne des plus grands tombeurs :

« On se revoit plus tard Helena. Ça a été un vrai plaisir de te rencontrer de nouveau mais malheureusement j'ai quelques petites choses à régler avant de commencer les cours. »

Il parti donc. Alexy, les yeux écarquillés se tourna vers son amie, la prit par les épaules et fixa son regard profondément dans ses yeux.

« Dis-moi, tu ne me mentirais pas à moi ! Tu le connais ce type ? Parce que lui semble te connaitre et si c'est le cas, il faut AB-SO-LU-MENT que tu me le présente ! »

Helena était perdue à présent. Ces yeux verts, elle était sûre de les avoir déjà rencontrés auparavant, mais elle n'avait aucune idée d'où c'était. Une idée lui vint en tête mais cela ne pouvait pas être possible. Non, impossible, ce ne pouvait pas être lui. Et pourtant... elle avait ce doute qui restait dans sa poitrine, elle était sûr de connaitre ce garçon et pourtant refusait de l'admettre. Elle tourna les yeux dans sa direction, le voyant déambuler dans les couloirs en direction du bureau de la principale, sa chemise blanche sur son tee-shirt noir moulant ses muscles à la perfection.

« C'est bien possible, effectivement. Mais ca ne peut pas être possible, il n'est pas parti si longtemps pourtant, comment aurait-il pu changer à ce point ? Ca ne peut pas être lui, non, je dois me tromper. »

-0-

Bon, les dernières formalités de son retour étaient réglées, il était temps pour lui de retourner en cours maintenant. Il avait déjà revu quelques-uns de ses camarades, mais aucun d'eux ne l'avait reconnu. Il se délectait de la tête qu'ils allaient faire lorsqu'ils découvriraient sa véritable identité. Il se dirigea donc vers la salle de littérature avec son billet de retard d'environ 25 minutes délivré pas la directrice en main, et frappa à la porte. Une fois qu'il eut entendu la voix si reconnaissable de sa professeure, il ouvrit la porte et se dirigea vers celle-ci. Tous les regards étaient braqués sur lui et les murmures s'élevaient de plus en plus. C'était parti, que les commérages commencent !

Mme Érine, sa professeure parue quelque peu troublée lorsque son élève entra en classe, et le fut bien plus encore en voyant le nom indiqué sur le billet que celui-ci lui tendait de sa main gauche. L'index de sa main droite posé sur ses lèvres, sa tête penchée, il offrit à l'une de ses professeurs préférés un clin d'œil complice qu'elle lui rendit quelques secondes plus tard, accompagné d'un sourire digne des plus grandes stars de cinéma.

« Je suis désolé, la seule place libre qu'il reste dans cette salle et celle à côté de Castiel. Vois le bon côté des choses, au vu de son taux d'absentéisme record, tu auras souvent toute la place que tu souhaites. Malheureusement en contre-partie tu devras supporter sa compagnie les rares fois où il nous fait l'honneur de présence. »

Elle avait élevé la voix sur certaines parties de ses phrases de façon à ce que le principal concerné l'entende. Cela avait eu le résultat escompté vu les yeux que l'accusé levait au ciel en signe d'exaspération.

« Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire par là, ironisa Kentin. Sa compagnie semble tellement agréable pourtant. Il parait tellement charmant, autant que celle de notre cher Louis-Ferdinand Céline*. »

Il échangea un regard complice avec Mme Érine tandis que Castiel le fusillait littéralement du regard, se battant intérieurement pour décider s'il devait laisser couler la remarque peu flatteuse qui venait de lui être faite ou bien s'il devait remettre ce jeune homme à la place qui lui convenait dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion.

Kentin s'installa donc aux côtés de son nouveau voisin, une lueur dans le regard que personne ne lui connaissait encore. Mais il n'y avait pas que Castiel qui menait un combat intérieur. La tête de notre cher brun aux yeux d'un vert émeraude déstabilisant était devenue un véritable champ de bataille. Fort de la nouvelle assurance qu'il avait pris ces derniers temps, il avait décidé ne plus se laisser marcher dessus, pourtant il s'en voulait de la remarque qu'il venait de faire et sentait au plus profond de lui qu'il allait regretter ses dires.

Ses craintes ne mirent pas longtemps à se réaliser, Castiel ayant enfin trouvé la réponse qu'il devait avoir envers cet impétueux qui avait l'audace de s'en prendre à lui et qui semblait pouvoir s'en sortir en toute impunité.

« Je ne sais pas si c'est l'adrénaline des premiers jours, mais tu as intérêt de te calmer très vite. J'ai beau avoir l'air d'un idiot je suis loin d'en être un et ta remarque ne m'a pas du tout plus. Je te conseil donc de te calmer et de rentrer dans les rangs si tu ne veux pas le regretter amèrement, mon mignon, lui lança-t-il accompagné d'un sourire sadique dont lui seul détenait le secret. »

Foutu pour foutu, autant bien le faire, non ? En tout cas c'était la devise de Kentin à ce moment. Il réunit donc tout son courage et se tourna vers son adversaire, posant sa main droite sur le haut de sa cuisse, un peu trop haut au goût de Castiel qui lui lança un regard noir, et lui susurra :

« Bah alors mon trésor, on devient susceptible. Il ne faudrait pas voir à se fâcher voyons, je suis sûr qu'on peut être proche tout les deux. Calme toi un peu, tu as l'air tout frustré, détends –toi un peu tu verras ça te fera du bien. Je peux même t'aider si tu veux. »

Sur ces dernières paroles, le sourire de Castiel changea, ce qui n'annonçait rien de bon pour Kentin qui ravala sa salive tant bien que mal, venant de comprendre qu'il était perdu, damné à jamais dans les enfers, offert à des souffrances dont seul son bourreau connaissait l'ampleur.

« Viens me rejoindre dans les toilettes du cinquième étage du bâtiment de sciences après, on a une heure de libre et je compte bien te remettre à ta place petit insolent.

- Et qu'est ce qui te fait dire que je vais prendre le risque de te suivre ?

- Tu ferais mieux de m'écouter, crois-moi si tu tiens à la vie, ce dont je ne doute pas, tu ne prendras pas le risque de te défiler. »

Kentin avait de plus en plus de mal à ravaler sa salive, il retira lentement sa main qu'il avait oublié, se rendant enfin compte qu'il avait dépassé une limite de laquelle jamais il n'aurait dû ne serais-ce que s'approcher. Il allait finir à l'infirmerie dans peu de temps, il ne savait pas comment, ni quel serait l'étendue de ses blessures mais la seule chose qui était certaine était qu'il ne s'en remettrait pas de si tôt.

*** Louis-Ferdinand Céline: Médecin et écrivain français à la pensée pessimiste et teintée de nihilisme (point de vue philosophique d'après lequel le monde (et plus particulièrement l'existence humaine) est dénué de tout sens, de tout but, de toute vérité compréhensible ou encore de toutes valeurs), controversé pour ses pamphlets antisémites et son rapprochement avec l'occupation durant la seconde guerre mondiale.**

**Merci de m'avoir lu et n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça encourage à continuer**


	2. Chapter 2: Celui qui payait les frais

**J'ai fais quelques PETITES modifications**

**Disclaime: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas... dommage, on aurait pu bien s'amuser. **

**Warning: ****Rating: M vous allez vite comprendre. /!\ Yaoi /!\ Encore considérée comme du Lime à ma connaissance mais il est corsé... Vous êtes prévenue. **

**(Chapitre non corrigé)**

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouvait là où il était, devant la porte des toilettes du cinquième étage du bâtiment de sciences, où le taux de fréquentation frôlait le zéro absolue. Autant dire que le danger était plus que présent. Son bourreau l'attendait derrière la porte, il le savait. Il avait voulu jouer au plus malin et maintenant il en récoltait les fruits, il lui fallait assumer ses actions. On respire, on expire, on respire… Oh et puis merde ! Il en avait vu d'autres des gaillards qui se croyaient les plus forts et en avait payé les frais. Qu'est ce qui pouvait bien lui arriver de pire ?

Il entra donc dans la pièce qui lui paraissait de plus en plus exigüe. Les murs en carrelage sombre n'arrangeaient rien à l'ambiance déjà inquiétante qui se dégageait de la pièce, d'autant que l'adolescent aux cheveux rouge le perçait de son regard. Il avança vers Kentin, ferma la porte à clé derrière lui, de manière à ce que personne ne puisse venir les déranger, le prit par le col et le poussa contre le mur.

Sa tête venait de heurter violement le mur et Kentin perdit momentanément le fil de ses pensées, au profit d'un grand éclair blanc et aveuglant. Enfin, perdu le fil de ses pensées… c'était déjà de cas depuis quelques instant déjà. En même temps, qu'est ce qui avait pu lui prendre ? S'en prendre à Castiel… il n'avait jamais osé alors pourquoi, dès son premier jour de retour s'en était-il pris à lui ?

Il n'en avait aucune idée. Les seules choses qu'il avait en tête étaient le regret et l'appréhension que ce qui allait suivre… Il devait se montrer fort, c'était la seule chose qu'il lui restait, assumer le résultat de ses actes. Il avait connu bien pire ces dernières semaines. L'école militaire où son père l'avait envoyé avait une manière assez… direct de vous faire rentrer dans le rang, de vous faire obéir. Il était alors sûr que rien de ce que Castiel pouvait lui faire subir ne pourrait le faire défaillir. Mais il avait tord. Castiel l'avait retourné, face contre le mur, il avait ses lèvres tout contre son oreille et murmurait :

- On va bien s'amuser tous les deux, en tout cas moi, oui. Tu as voulu jouer au plus fort, tu vas voir ce qu'il en coûte lorsque c'est moi l'adversaire. En règle générale de simples menaces suffissent mais elles n'ont pas l'air de fonctionner sur toi. Ensuite mon habitude est d'utiliser la force, mais aux vues des avances de tout à l'heure, je pense qu'un traitement un peu plus particulier serait de rigueur, tu n'es pas de mon avis ? Mon mignon.

Il avait dit ses derniers mots sur le ton le plus sensuel que Kentin n'avait jamais entendu. Il essaya néanmoins de se défaire de la prise du roux, mais se rendit vite compte que cela n'allait pas être aussi facile qu'il l'avait imaginé. Tout d'abord parce que, même si Kentin avait pris du muscle, Castiel restait incontestablement plus fort. Ensuite parce que Castiel s'assura que son partenaire ne pourrait pas se débattre en immobilisant ses bras dans son dos grâce à sa ceinture.

Non, non et non, il ne pouvait pas faire cela ! Kentin commençait à paniquer sérieusement. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien penser le rouquin ? C'était quoi son délire ? Kentin s'était attendu à tout sauf à cela. Qui aurait pu croire qu'il était capable de chose de ce genre ?

Castiel passa lentement ses mains sous le tee-shirt de Kentin, les montant vers ses pectoraux tout en dessinant ses muscles si fermes. Puis il atteignit enfin l'endroit tant convoité, les tétons de sa victime, qui se trouvait étonnamment réceptifs. Dès l'instant où Castiel commença à jouer avec eux, la voix de Kentin se fit entendre, résonnant contre les murs de la pièce qui en décuplait l'ampleur.

Pitié, faites que l'étage reste vide. Kentin ne pouvait pas retenir ses gémissements et ses poignets attachés dans son dos l'empêchaient de pouvoir les couvrir. Ils se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux et de plus en plus profond. Castiel avait un véritable talent lorsqu'il s'agissait de ce type de torture. Il était capable de repérer les points les plus sensibles de l'anatomie de chacun et de les exploiter au maximum.

Kentin ne connaissait que trop bien ce sentiments et ne tenait absolument pas le vivre de nouveau. Celui d'être impuissant face à son partenaire, de savoir que quoi que l'on fasse, personne ne viendra nous aider et qu'il ne s'arrêterait pour rien au monde, pas avant d'avoir obtenue ce qu'il voulait.

Ses doigts formaient des ronds autour de la zone érogène de sa victime, caressant, frôlant et pinçant à tour de rôle. Les gémissements de Kentin se faisaient de plus en plus entendre malgré toute la force qu'il mettait à les retenir. Il essayait tant bien que mal à se libérer, gigotant dans tout les sens pour se défaire de l'étreinte, un peu trop serré du roux. Ce dernier souriant de plus en plus. Il passa ses lèvres contre le coup du brun, soulevant de son nez les mèches de cheveux qui descendaient le long de sa nuque, le marquant d'un suçon à cet endroit précis.

- Voilà, maintenant que je t'ais marqué, tu es à moi, personne n'ayant vu cela n'osera te toucher. Je vois que tu réagis plutôt bien, c'est encourageant… Au faite, je ne t'ais pas prévenue de ce qui t'attendait. La punition que tu vas recevoir n'est pas anodine. Avec les garçons comme toi, la seule façon de vous rendre inoffensif est de faire en sorte que vous n'ayez plus aucune envie de vous opposer à moi et dans ton cas précis, la meilleure façon de faire cela semble être de te rendre dépendant de moi. Tu vas donc devoir apprendre à respecter tes ainés si tu ne veux pas devenir leur marionnette. Je t'aurais, je t'aurais à un moment ou à un autre, le seul prénom que tu voudras gémir sera le mien et tu me supplieras de rester à tes côtés et de te prendre encore et encore.

- Seulement… aaah… dans tes rêves, salaud… ngh… Tu peux… faire de moi toi ce qui te plaira… ohh… jamais, tu m'entant bien… ah… JAMAIS, ce me te… ferait ce… aaah… ngh… ce plaisir…

- J'aime quand ma proie me résiste. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça m'excite.

Sur ces mots, sa main gauche descendit jusque l'aine de Kentin, soulevant lentement son boxer et se glissa, toujours aussi lentement jusque la verge du jeune homme, qui se dressait déjà fièrement, faisant ressentir chaque mouvement que Castiel lui exerçait, dans le corps entier de Kentin. Des doigts vinrent quant à eux réclamer l'entrée de sa bouche.

- Ose ne serait-ce que penser à les mordre et je te jure que je te déchire, que je te prends à sec, là, maintenant. Crois-moi je ne plaisante pas.

Sa voix était froide, glaciale, et Kentin avait beau vouloir se montrer plus fort qu'auparavant, il n'était pas fou non plus et eu la santé d'esprit de me pas provoquer son tortionnaire, accueillant ses doigts dans l'antre chaude de sa bouche, les léchant avec application. Il avait beau ne pas vouloir se laisser à un Castiel tout puissant, il voulait encore moins recevoir son engin sans aucune préparation. D'autant plus que vu le paquet qu'il sentait se frotter contre son postérieur, il ne devait pas être petit.

- Mais c'est que tu es vraiment bon à ça en plus.

Une fois que Castiel jugea ses doigts assez mouillés et que la verge de sa victimes était assez tendue, il dirigea ses doigts vers l'entrée de l'intimité de Kentin. Il y entra tout d'abord son index.

- Et bien, on dirait bien que j'avais raison, je ne suis pas ton premier d'après ce que je peux voir.

- Va te faire voir…

Sans attendre plus longtemps, Castiel ajouta son majeur, commençant à faire de petits mouvements qui eurent le mérite de couper le souffle de Kentin. Malgré la douleur toujours présente, de grandes vagues de bien être le submergeaient. Dieux qu'il était bon à ça ! Ce n'était pas possible d'être aussi talentueux. Puis l'annulaire fit son entrée à son tour et à ce moment, ce fut le paradis. Castiel avait trouvé l'endroit qu'il cherchait, la prostate. Et en quelques autres coups bien calculés, Kentin ne pu se retenir et se vida dans la main de Castiel.

Ses jambes ne pouvant plus le retenir, Kentin s'effondra sur le sol dès que le roux le lâcha. Son souffle était saccadé et il mit quelques secondes avant de pouvoir se remettre de ses émotions. Castiel retira sa ceinture des poignets de Kentin et se les frottait en lançant

- À ce que je vois, tu n'as pas changé, toujours aussi brutale.

- Qu'est ce que tu raconte ? On ne s'est jamais vu avant aujourd'hui.

- C'est ce que tu crois. Sauf qu'avant je n'étais pas le même et que ce n'est as le « traitement spéciale » que tu m'administrais, mais la bonne veille force brute envers les plus faibles pour leur faire comprendre leur place.

- Tu veux en venir où ? Accouche, ma patience à ses limites.

- Tu te souviens d'un petit garçon maigrelet, fou amoureux d'une fille au point de la suivre où qu'elle aille et que tu considérais comme une mauviette de premier ordre ? Un petit brun à lunettes que tu maltraitais, il n'y a encore pas si longtemps ?

- Attend ? Tu veux dire que tu es le petit Ken ? Celui qui tremblait de peur à la simple évocation de mon prénom ? La partie va être plus intéressante que prévue.

- Mon nom, c'est Kentin. Et je ne vois pas ce qui peut te rendre si joyeux. Plusieurs personnes ont déjà confiance en moi, et pas les moins influentes à ce que je sache. Il suffirait que je leur raconte ce que tu viens de faire et s'en serait fini de toi, plus de réputation, plus de respect, plus que de la haine envers un mec sans foie ni loi, capable du pire et surtout avec un faible des plus dérangeant. Tu crois quoi ? Je te sentais derrière moi, je ne suis pas le seul à m'être levé si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Parce que tu crois pouvoir me faire changer de stratégie de cette façon ? Mais tu as tout faux mon mignon. Tu t'es enfermé dans ma cage au moment où tu as dévoilé ton identité.

- Quoi… Mais… qu'est ce que tu raconte encore comme ânerie ?

- Les gens me prennent pour un idiot, mais c'est bien mal me connaitre. C'est tout l'inverse à vrai dire, un stratège pur et capable de tout pour arriver à ses fins. Tu m'as avoué être le petit Ken. Pardon, KENTIN. Vu le changement radicale et le refus de ton ancien petit surnoms je me doute que tu ne veux plus que les gens te regardent de la même manière qu'avant, qu'ils te voient faible. Et à ton avis, qu'est qui se passerait si tu allais tout dévoiler ? On te considèrerait comme faible à nouveau, ce qui est le dernier de tes souhaits. Je pense donc que tu n'as pas l'intention de tout révéler, tu n'en as jamais eu aucune. Tu voulais juste me faire chanter. Désolé, mon trésor, mais ce n'est pas gagné, c'est l'inverse qui vase passer. À partir de maintenant, tu es sous MON emprise et tu vas faire tout ce que je te dis. De gré ou de force. Je t'en pris, choisit la deuxième option, elle est tellement plus agréable…

**Merci de m'avoir lu et n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça encourage à continuer et surtout à poster!**

**Le chapitre suivant est déjà prêt mais je vous laisse mijoter un peu, voir si vous vous posez La question et quelle réponses vous y trouvez...**

**xKaRiineXx: Ta review m'a beaucoup touché et m'a encouragé à continuer. Je pense ne pas t'avoir trop fait attendre... 5heures c'est assez court.. Les autres chapitres sont cependant susceptible de mettre plus de temps. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, d'autant qu'il change du précédent...**


	3. Chapter 3: Révélation et Secret

**Bon allez, je vous me la suite... J'avais prévu d'attendre un peu mais je ne ais pas, j'ai envie de la poster maintenant.**

**Disons que l'incipit se termine ici, vous avez les perso principaux et les intrigues.**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas... dommage, on aurait pu bien s'amuser. **

**Voici un nouveau chapitre. Il est un peu moins disons... mouvementé que le précédent, mais j'espère que vous l'apprécierais. **

**N'oublier pas qu'une petit review aide les auteurs à travailler plus vite! Et j'ai besoin de vos critique (bonne comme mauvaises) si je veux m'améliorer!**

**(Chapitre non corrigé)**

Kentin était abasourdit, il n'aurait jamais pu prévoir cela. Comment est-ce qu'il avait bien pu se mettre dans cette situation ? Comment avait-il pu ne serais-ce que penser qu'un jour, il aurait le dessus et serait en mesure manipuler Castiel ? Il n'était qu'un idiot fini. C'était officiel, Kentin était le plus gros idiot de la Terre. Un idiot qui se trouvait assis par terre, essayant d'amoindrir la douleur de ses poignets en les massant, le pantalon encore ouvert, son tee-shirt redressé, des gouttes de son sperme sur son torse et les yeux grands ouvert braqués sur son camarade aux cheveux rouges, qui lui offrait son plus beau sourire carnassier.

- J'espère pour toi que tu as bien compris maintenant. Tu peux jouer au plus fort autant que tu veux, mais la balance pencheras toujours de mon côté. Tu as bien plus à perdre que moi dans cette histoire et je vais en profiter. J'avais prévu de te laisser tranquille après aujourd'hui, tant que tu ne faisais pas encore des tiennes. Mais maintenant, j'ai trouvé un jeu bien plus marrant.

Castiel s'était penché et avait prit son visage dans sa main gauche avant de l'approcher du sien et de déposer sur ses lèvres un baiser qui en annonçait encore bien d'autres à venir. Ensuite il se redressa, son sourire toujours aux lèvres, se dirigea vers la porte et sortit sans dire un mot de plus.

S'il y avait bien une chose que Kentin pouvait accorder au roux, c'était qui savait réussir ses sorties. Enfin, il y avait deux choses qu'il pouvait lui reconnaitre, mais il n'avait pas envie de repenser à la seconde. Lorsqu'il se rendit enfin compte de la position dans laquelle il se trouvait, il se leva en vitesse, remis ses affaires en ordre et vérifia l'heure. Il lui restait trente minutes avant son prochain cours et ses mains s'étaient mises à trembler, tout comme les autres extrémités de son corps, ce qui lui fit perdre tout équilibre.

Non, ça ne pouvait pas recommencer… Il avait déjà vécu cela et ne voulait pas que ça se reproduise. Cette sensation d'impuissance… Ce n'était pas la même que celle qui le parcourait lorsqu'il était encore le petit Ken, celui qui n'osait s'en prendre à personne de peur des représailles, quelles qu'elles soient. Non, ce qui l'envahissait, il l'avait déjà senti auparavant, mais c'était à l'école militaire, et c'était surement le pire souvenir qu'il en avait gardé. Mais au moins, à ce moment il n'était pas seul, il avait quelqu'un sur qui il pouvait compter, quelqu'un pour le soutenir.

Il mit quelques minutes à se remettre sur pied et à calmer ses tremblements. Ils ne devaient pas revenir. Pas ici. Pas maintenant. Il avait décidé de changer et de ne jamais être le même être faible qu'il avait été avant. Au moins pour lui il devait tenir cette promesse. Pour cette personne qui avait été à ses côté et qui ne pourrait plus jamais y être. Pour cet homme qui avait changé sa vie à jamais.

Il entendait la voix d'Helena l'appeler par son prénom complet. Elle le cherchait. Apparemment même celle qui avait été sa meilleure amie pendant si longtemps ne l'avait pas reconnue. Il ne savait pas comment le prendre. Il allait appuyer sur la poigné de la porte lorsque deux autres voix vinrent rejoindre celle de la brunette.

- Il n'est pas là non plus. Allons le chercher ailleurs.

Ça, c'était la voix du mes aux cheveux turquoise… C'était quoi son noms déjà ? Il était sûr d'avoir entendu sa professeure le prononcer pendant le cours précédent. Allez Kentin rappel-toi… ça commence pas un A… Al… Alex ? Alexandre ? Non, ce n'est pas ça… Al… Alex… Alexy ! Oui, c'était ça.

- Non, je suis sûre qu'il est dans les parages.

- On peut savoir ce qui te rend si confiante ?

Et cette voix était celle du frère de l'autre. Ar…Armand ? Armin ! Curieux de la raison pour laquelle sa camarade pouvait bien le chercher, il continua d'écouter à travers la porte. Quoi la curiosité est un vilain défaut ? On n'allait pas lui faire une leçon de morale maintenant quand même ? Il n'était pas en philosophie et à sa connaissance la curiosité n'avait jamais tuée personne. Enfin… peut-être que si. Mais les conditions n'étaient pas les mêmes…. Enfin, il n'allait pas tergiverser plus longtemps, il avait une conversation à écouter.

- Tu devrais le savoir aussi bien que moi Armin… Tu as bien vu Castiel descendre tout sourire toi aussi. Je commence à le connaitre et cette expression n'augure rien de bon. Il avait quelque chose derrière la tête ou bien avait déjà fait ce qu'il mijotait. Si ce n'est les deux. Si on rajoute à cela le fait que Ken l'ai énerv…

- KENTIN. Mon prénom c'est Kentin. Et je te prie de ne plus jamais utiliser ce diminutif dégradant.

Il avait ouvert la porte violement criant presque son prénom, sur un ton des plus exaspéré. Helena elle, avait eu la peur de sa vie, sursautant comme elle ne l'avait encore jamais fait, et tombant au passage dans les bras d'Armin en poussant un cri suraigüe, les yeux exorbités.

- Non mais ça ne va pas la tête ? Qu'est ce qui te prend de me faire une peur pareille, espèce d'idiot. Ne répond pas ce n'est pas la peine, ajouta-t-elle en voyant le principale concerné ouvrir la bouche.

- Depuis combien de temps le sais-tu ?

- Depuis le début. Ça fait des années qu'on se connait, tu croyais vraiment que je ne peux pas reconnaitre mon meilleure ami en le voyant, quelque soit le point auquel il ait changé ? Tu me déçois.

- Helena. Justement, on se connait depuis des années, et je suis presque sûr de pouvoir affirmer que je suis la personne qui te connait le mieux. Tu ne m'as pas reconnue ce matin quand on s'est croisé. On pouvait lire l'incompréhension dans tes yeux lorsque je t'ais appelé par ton nom, alors dis-moi la vérité.

Touché, ce sursaut imperceptible, retenant momentanément sa respiration et ce regard sur le côté. Il avait vu juste et continuait de la regarder droit dans les yeux, insistant pour qu'elle avoue enfin.

- Ok… tu as gagné… J'ai commencé à avoir des doutes en voyant tes yeux, mais je n'y croyais pas. Ne me regarde pas comme ça imbécile, tes yeux ont une couleur unique, je pourrais les reconnaitre partout. Un vert émeraude comme le tien, tu crois vraiment que c'est courant ? Ensuite j'ai entendu la prof t'appeler par ton prénom complet et c'est à ce moment que j'ai compris que c'était bien toi. Je m'étonne d'être la seule d'ailleurs. En sortant de la salle je peux t'assurer que j'ai entendue toutes les filles perler du : « petit nouveau super mignon avec un répondant du tonnerre envers le « Caide » ». Je t'assure que si Castiel avait été de la Mafia et que tu faisais partie des services secret, l'effet aurais été le même. Je pense même qu'il aurait été moindre.

- Et pourquoi toi et tes amis me cherchiez ?

- Je voulais m'en assurer. Et puis Alexy voulais que je te présente le plus vite possible.

Le concerné le regardait avec un grand sourire alors que Kentin qui avait fini par s'adosser au mur derrière lui les bras croisés, le regardait en haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

- J'ai bien essayé de lui faire comprendre que tu n'étais pas gay, mais il ne veut rien entendre. Il a dit je cite « ça ne sert à rien de renoncer, il faut toujours essayer pour ne jamais rien regretter. ». Ça ne te rappel personne ?

- C'est ce que je t'ai dit avant de partir et de t'offrir ton petit cadeau, quand tu m'as demandé pourquoi je ne cessais pas de m'attacher à toi. Je vois que tu as toujours une aussi bonne mémoire.

- Exactement. Et merci du compliment. Bon, maintenant tu vas me dire ce qui s'est passé avec Castiel à l'instant. Vu son sourire, il avait une idée en tête et je doute qu'elle soit en ta faveur.

- En parlant de faveur, tu pourrais m'en faire une ? Ne dis à personne qui je suis. Je n'ai pas envie que tout le monde me prenne pour un moins que rien une fois de plus. J'ai changé, je ne suis plus le même qu'avant, donc ça ne sert à rien de ressasser le passé.

- Tu sais très bien que je déteste mentir…

- Je le sais, c'est pour ça que je te demande de simplement rien dire. Cacher la vérité et éluder les questions, ce n'est pas mentir, juste jouer sur les mots.

- Pour toi… D'accord… Tu as toujours été quelqu'un sur qui je pouvais compter lorsque j'avais besoin d'aide, je te dois bien cela. Les garçons, je compte sur vous pour garder le secret vous aussi.

- Pas de soucis, répondit Armin. Je m'occuperais de faire taire Alexy au besoin.

- Mais j'ais pas besoin de toi ! Je sais tenir ma langue qu'est ce que tu insinues ?

- Parce que tout faire pour que les profs remarquent que je joue en cour, c'est censé nous donner confiance en toi ?

- Ce n'est pas la même chose. Toi je veux simplement que tu arrêtes tes jeux. Tu passes tout ton temps dessus et tu ne t'occupe même plus de ton frère chéri, c'est pour attirer ton attention, il n'y a que cela qui marche. Avec lui, la différence c'est que ça ne me dérangerais pas de le mettre dans mon lit. Vu son physique il doit être un vrai Dieu et j'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que je ne me suis pas envoyé en l'air d'une façon digne de ce nom. Alors tu crois vraiment que j'irais tout raconter ?

- ALEXY ! s'écrièrent Armin et Helena d'une même voix.

Kentin avait levé les yeux au ciel, décidant de lasser couler pendant qu'Helena essayait désespérément de calmer les ardeurs que son ami.

- Laisse le Helena, ce n'est pas grave. Après tout l'espoir fait vivre, je suis bien placé pour le dire. Il finira par s'y faire, tout comme moi. Et si on descendait au foyer plutôt ? Ce n'est pas comme si le couloir de cet étage était étroit et qu'il y avait assez de place pour nous quatre.

Il avait pris les devant et commençait à descendre les escaliers lorsque son amie l'arrêta.

- Si tu penses pouvoir changer de sujet aussi facilement détrompe-toi. Tu es sûrement plus doué à cela qu'avant mais je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie et c'est pas à moi que tu arriveras à la faire, donc maintenant dis-moi la vérité et n'élude pas la question. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Castiel ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, ce n'est rien.

- Kentin, je sais quand tu mens. Tu peux changer autant que tu veux, te le jouer à la dure en faisant croire à tout le monde que tu es une autre personne, mais s'il y a bien une chose qui ne changera jamais, c'est que je sais quand tu me mens. Et là c'est le cas, donc dis-moi la vérité. Tout de suite !

Son regard prouvait qu'elle ne changerait pas d'avis de si tôt. Il allait devoir lui dire toute la vérité. Mais comment pouvait-il ? C'était impossible à avouer. Mais s'il ne pouvait pas compter sur elle, à présent sur qui le pouvait-il ?

- Je te promets de te raconter toute l'histoire plus tard. Mais pas ici, pas maintenant, lui répondit-il en lançant un regard vers ses deux nouveau amis. J'ai entièrement confidence en tes amis. Si tu es avec eux c'est qu'on peut compter dessus. Mais il y a des choses que même à toi j'aurais du mal à dire. On en parlera plus tard ? Tu veux bien ?

- Quand ? Plus tard ce soir, demain, dans une semaine ou dans un an.

- Personnellement l'année me tente bien, lui sourit-il. Mais ça ne fonctionneras pas, j'ai tords ? Je ne sais pas quand on aura l'occasion d'en reparler, mais ça implique beaucoup de chose. Laisse-moi mettre tout cela en ordre avant s'il te plait. J'ai des choses à régler.

- Tu sais que je serais toujours là si tu as besoin d'aide. N'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sûr. Tu as toujours été mon ange gardien, comment est-ce que je pourrais l'oublier ? Mais maintenant il faut que j'agisse seul, tu ne peux pas le faire ma place. C'est à mon tour d'assumer mes responsabilités, tu ne seras pas toujours là. Et ça aurait toujours dû être à moi de te protéger, ça a été ma première erreur. Si j'ai vraiment besoin de toi, je t'appellerais, mais là c'est seul que je dois régler mes affaires.

- Fait quand même attention à Castiel. Pendant ton départ quelque chose s'est passé chez lui. Personne ne sait quoi mais il n'est plus le même depuis. Il est pire. Bien pire.

Il dépose un baiser sur son front, pris sa main et entreprit de descendre les escaliers, suivit de sa meilleure amie et des deux nouveaux amis qu'elle venait de lui apporter. Maintenant il fallait qu'il mette les choses en ordre avec ce Castiel. Mais il ne savait pas comment.

Il ne pourrait pas cacher l'histoire à Helena très longtemps. La connaissant, elle était d'ores et déjà en train de préparer des plans pour découvrir la vérité. Mais elle ne pourrait jamais tout connaitre d'elle-même. Il y avait une partie qu'il était le seul à connaitre à présent. Dylan était parti, ils ne se reverraient jamais plus et Kentin commençait tout juste à se faire à cette idée. Helena ne pourrait jamais trouver toute l'histoire, elle allait se faire des idées et Kentin était persuadé que lui dire la vérité vaudrait cent fois mieux que les scénarios tordus dont son esprit était capable.

**Et voilà! Alors, des petites idées sur l'identité de Dylan? **


	4. Chapitre 4:Deux histoires

**Bon, voici le chapitre suivant . Il ne se passe pas grand chose mais on apprend beaucoup. Mais pas encore tout... Il reste encore des blancs...**

**Disclaimer Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et l'univers ne m'appartiennent non plus. Mais le personnage de Dylan ainsi que l'histoire si.**

**Bonne lecture et n'oublier pas la review. **

**(Chapitre non corrigé)**

_ Kentin s'en était pris à plus fort que lui en essayant de plus paraître intellectuellement supérieur : il en avait subit les frais et avait découvert la véritable apparence de son camarade : un renard manipulateur et sans pitié, as de la psychologie spontané. Castiel n'était pas ce qu'il prétendait et Kentin était bien décidé à percer cette carapace.

_ Sa meilleure amie savait qui il était : elle allait tout faire pour découvrir la vérité. Il avait réussit à lui cacher cette vérité aujourd'hui : elle allait le tanné plus tard, il n'échapperait pas à ça…

_ Lorsqu'il était retourné en cours l'heure suivant les évènements les plus… mouvementés…, il avait pu constater l'absence de son camarade aux cheveux rouges et croiser Lysandre à la sortie. Ce dernier était venu le voir pour lui présenter des excuses au nom de Castiel « Tu sais il n'est pas comme ça pour être méchant. C'est seulement un être méfiant pas nature, il faut apprendre à le connaitre. Il faut mettre du temps pour se rapprocher de lui pour qu'il accorde sa confiance. C'est simplement cela, ne le prend pas personnellement. ». Mettre du temps avant de se rapprocher ? Ca le faisait bien rire. S'il y avait bien une chose dont Kentin était sûr, c'était qu'aussi proche que Lysandre l'était de Castiel, il ne le serrait surement jamais autant qu'eux l'avaient été une heure plus tôt. Lysandre ne savait rien de ce qui s'était passé à ce moment, et Kentin espérait bien qu'il en reste ainsi encore longtemps.

_ Ensuite, il ne s'était pas calmer avec Castiel et avait continué de le cherche toute la journée : il savait qu'il allait le payer cher, mais il n'allait pas arrêter maintenant quand même, ça commençai à peine à devenir intéressant cette histoire. Il lui faudrait quand même faire attention à ne pas se retrouver seul avec lui. Heureusement, le seul cours où il était obligé de s'assoir à ses côtés n'était qu'une fois par semaine et les options de chacun d'entre eux faisait que leur emploi du temps commun était assez restreint.

Il décida donc d'aller faire un tour dans le parc de la ville, en compagnie des jumeaux avant de rentrer. Enfin, en compagnie des deux jumeaux était une véritable généralisation, car dès qu'Armin avait aperçu Helena, il avait couru vers elle et l'avait invité à prendre un thé en terrasse. Ce faisant, il laissait son frère ainsi que Kentin seuls. Ce dernier grimpa sur la branche la plus basse d'un des arbres et s'y assit en tailleur. Alexy, lui s'était posé à la base, dos contre l'écorce et ils avaient commençait à parler musique. Ce fut d'ailleurs au plus grand bonheur de Kentin, lorsqu'il se rendit compte que son homologue n'était pas fan de toute cette musique électro, et de ces chansons dont le caractère du texte était proprement ineffable. Ils étaient donc en train de discuter pour déterminer la supériorité des Beatles ou des Rolling Stones, lorsque la pluie se mit à tomber drument.

- Suis-moi, lui dit Alexy. Il y a une petite grotte cachée entre les bois où on peut se mettre à l'abri le temps que l'orage se calme

Petite était encore un bien grand mot, pour ce qui était de qualifier l'espace étroit qui allait les maintenir au sec. Mais Kentin n'en fit pas cas et s'assit au côté de son nouvel ami aux chevaux bleus. Leur conversation prenait fin petit à petit et le silence s'installait. C'est alors que Kentin se décida à lui poser une question qui le tourmentait depuis le matin.

- Comment l'as-tu su ?

- De quoi ?

- Tu sais de quoi je parle. Ce qu'Helena ne cesse de nier mais tu refuse d'admettre. Sans en avoir tors d'ailleurs.

- Que tu préfère la compagnie des hommes à celle de la gente féminine ?

- Oui…

- On s'y fait à force de tomber amoureux des mecs inaccessibles. On apprend à reconnaitre ceux qui le sont. Et ! Ne sois pas comme ça ! Il n'y a pas à avoir honte.

- Je n'en ais pas honte. C'est juste que c'est encore nouveau pour moi et avec ce qu'il s'est passé récemment…

- Ton entourage l'a mal prit ?

- En fait, il ne l'a pas prit du tout. Personne n'en sait rien, à part quelques amis de l'école militaire et toi. Disons que mes parents ne le prendraient pas forcément bien. Ma mère a beau être un ange, elle est quand même assez traditionnelle. Quant, à mon père, mieux vaut ne pas y penser. À ton avis, comment un militaire pure et dure, un vrai homme comme il le dit si bien, quelqu'un capable d'envoyer son fils à l'école militaire pour lui apprendre ce qu'est la vie et comment un homme doit se comporter pour mériter ce titre, dis-moi franchement ce que tu penses qu'il ferait ?

- Il te renverrait surement de la maison ou t'enverrait dans un de ces « camps de rééducation », comme ils les appellent…

- Exactement. Tu comprends donc ce qui me pousse à le leur cacher.

- Mais ce n'est pas de ça dont tu parlais juste avant. Je me trompe ? « Ce qu'il s'est passé récemment. » Qu'est ce que tu entends par là ?

- C'est une longue histoire et je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à t'en parler. C'est encore neuf, et ce n'est pas une chose dont j'ai l'habitude de parler comme cela.

- Allez, tu peux me faire confiance à moi, lui dit Alexy en lui faisant un grand sourire et lui donner un petit coup de coude dans le bas.

Le silence régnait en maître à présent, n'étant plus dérangé que par le clapotis incessant des gouttes de pluie qui continuaient de tomber inlassablement. Le sourire d'Alexy s'affaibli et il commença.

- Si tu veux, je peux te raconter mon histoire avant.

Kentin avait tourné son visage où se lisait un air interrogateur vers lui, le voyant maintenant replié sur lui-même, lui tête entre les genoux.

- Tout le monde pense que je n'ai pas à me plaindre, que ma vie est parfaite, et ce n'est pas entièrement faux. J'ai un frère jumeau génial, même s'il passe son temps à jouer aux jeux vidéo et essaye toujours d'éviter de venir faire les boutiques avec moi. J'ai les parent les plus sympa du monde : ouverts, attentionnés, aimants. Ils n'ont absolument pas sourcillé lorsque je leur ai avoué mon homosexualité, comme si c'était la chose la plus banale au monde. Je leur aurais parlé du soleil qu'il faisait dehors qu'il y aurait surement eu plus d'effet. En même temps, vu l'endroit paumé dans lequel nous vivions, un petit rayon de soleil aurait été un véritable miracle.

« Mais le problème c'était justement cet endroit. Comment veux-tu que mon orientation soit perçue dans un endroit perdu au milieu de la campagne ? Le lycée dans lequel mon frère et moi allions n'était pas mieux. Au beau milieu du centre ville de l'agglomération à laquelle nous étions rattachés. Le lycée des gosses de riches, des héritiers et des rentiers qui se croyaient mieux que tout le monde. Quand ils ont découvert mes préférences sexuelles, ils ont décidé de m'en faire baver et de me détruire autant qu'ils le pouvaient.

« Au début je n'y faisais pas attention, je me disais que ça allait se calmer avec le temps, j'ai même demandé à Armin de ne rein dire à nos parents, mais j'ai eu tors et les choses n'ont fait qu'empirer. Un jour, ma colère à éclater et j'ai mis un de mes tortionnaires à terre. C'est d'ailleurs comme cela que mes parents ont pris connaissance de ce que je subissais au lycée. Et ils ont décidé de déménager. De tout recommencer à zéro. Nouvelle ville, nouveau lycée, nouvel entourage. Le pari quitte ou double de se faire accepter comme on était. Et ça a fonctionné. La seule chose que je regrette est de n'avoir rien dit avant.

Alexy avait fini. Le silence avait reprit sa place. Alexy appréhendait l'effet que ses révélations auraient sur Kentin et ce dernier y réfléchissait. Alexy était la seule personne qu'il connaissait qui pourrait comprendre ses sentiments, alors pourquoi pas ? Il fallait qu'il en parle à quelqu'un. À quelqu'un comme, lui, qui pourrait comprendre comment il se sentait.

- Dylan…

- Pardon ?

- Il s'appelait Dylan. On s'est rencontré à l'école militaire. Drôle d'endroit n'est ce pas ? C'est grâce à lui que j'ai découvert cette partie de moi.

« On était affecté au même endroit et nous sommes rapidement devenus amis. C'était un garçon plein de bonne humeur, il respirait la joie de vivre et la communiquait à tous son entourage. À ce moment, je n'étais pas encore le Kentin que tu connais, je restais le gamin chétif, à qui tout le monde s'en prenait. Mais c'était mal connaitre Dylan. Lorsqu'on s'en prenait à ses amis, on en payait le prix. C'est lui qui m'a défendu et qui m'a apprit à devenir plus fort. Sans lui, je n'aurais pas résisté à la vie là-bas. Il ma donner confiance en moi et je me suis transformé. Je me suis couper les cheveux ne manière plus naturelle, j'ai retiré mes vieilles lunettes qui ressemblaient plus à des loupes qu'à autre chose, et les ait remplacé par des lentilles de contacte. Enfin, physiquement, j'ai pris du muscle et j'ai gagné quelques centimètres.

« Disons qu'ensuite, il a continué sa philosophie. Tout ce qui est beau est bon et tout ce qui est bon se consomme. En amour aussi. On s'est rapproché de plus en plus, il m'a avoué ses penchants. Pour ne rien cacher, c'est le seul moment où je l'ai vu appréhender quelque chose. Lui qui n'avait jamais peur de rien… à ce moment il ressemblait à un petit animal terrifié. Il m'a aussi dit dans la foulée les sentiments qu'il commençait à éprouver à mon égard. Et puis, les jours ont passé, et je me suis rendu compte que ses sentiments étaient réciproques. C'est à ce moment là qu'on est sortit ensemble et qu'on a… tu comprends ce que je veux dire.

Kentin était devenue tout rouge et n'avait aucune envie de croiser le regard d'Alexy.

- Tu n'as pas cessé de parler de lui au passé. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

- Peu de temps après que l'on ait commencé à sortir ensemble, ceux qui s'en prenaient à moi ont appris pour nous et un jour que j'étais seul, ils m'ont coincé dans une ruelle et m'ont violé… Sans devéritable préparation… Ils m'ont laissé là, complètement vider de mes forces, à la Mercie de tout ce qui pouvait passer. C'est Dylan qui a fini par me retrouver. Il s'est occupé de moi et m'a une fois de plus redonner confiance en moi. Depuis l'instant où on s'est rencontré, il avait toujours était là pour moi. D'abord comme ami, puis comme amant, et enfin comme vengeur…

« Il a fini pas apprendre qui m'était infligé cela et il a décidé de régler l'affaire. Sauf que ses adversaires étaient bien plus préparés cette fois. Il est parti le samedi et on l'a retrouvé le lundi, dans une ruelle dans la ville avoisinante des camps. Il était mort. J'ai passé pas mal de temps au commissariat pour l'enquête et la semaine d'après je suis revenu dans mon ancien lycée, en me disant que je devais rester l'homme qu'il m'avait appris à être. Et même si je ne pourrais jamais l'oublier, il fallait que je commence à passer à autre chose. C'est sûrement la chose la plus difficile qu'il m'est était donné de faire.

- Attends… Si je comprends bien, ça veut dire que cela s'est passé…

- Tu as bien compris, oui, la semaine dernière.


	5. Chapter 5

**Je vous post le 5ème chapitre. J'ai mis un peu de temps mais pour ma défense j'ai eu une nouvelle idée qui m'a fait changé le découpage des chapitres comme il l'était prévu à l'origine. **

**Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et l'univers ne m'appartiennent non plus. Mais le personnage de Dylan ainsi que l'histoire si.**

**Merci de continuer à lire, ça me fait vraiment plaisir! **

**Bonne lecture.**

Cette révélation avait coupé le souffle d'Alexy. Alors comme ça, Kentin venait tout juste de subir toutes ces épreuves, et il était là, assis à ses côtés comme si de rien était. Comment était-ce possible ? Comment pouvait-il ne pas être effondré par les récents évènements.

« Je ne t'ai pas raconté tout cela pour que tu me plaignes, tu sais ? Alors, s'il te plait, arrête de me regarder comme ça. Je ne suis pas en sucre.

- Mais c'est si… Tu dois avoir une force incroyable pour tenir debout.

- Non, ce n'est pas ma force qui me fait tenir. C'est la sienne. Même si je ne l'ai connu que quelques mois, il était tout à mes yeux et le plus important est qu'il n'aurait jamais accepté que je me morfonde. Il aurait voulu que je vive ma vie pleinement. J'ai à vivre pour deux maintenant, je n'ai pas une seconde à perdre ! »

Kentin arborait un sourire éblouissant. S'en était presque incroyable.

« Tiens, la pluie s'est arrêtée. Je file rentré chez moi avant qu'elle ne recommence. Tu devrais en faire de même Alexy. Ce serait dommage d'attraper un coup de froid ! »

Ã

Les jours passèrent et ce fut bientôt une semaine qui s'écoula. S'en voulant de cacher la vérité à ses amis, alors qu'ils passaient tous leurs midis et même leurs après-midi ensemble, Kentin finit par avouer la vérité à Rosalya, Iris et Violette. Il n'avait jamais entendu une fille crier plus fort que Rosalya lorsqu'elle se jeta dans ses bras.

« Rose, tu vas m'étouffer là, lâche-moi.

-Mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de nous annoncer, pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit plus tôt ? Tu ne nous fais pas confiance ?

- Mais bien sûr que si, ma belle. »

Il avait retourné la situation, aussi vite et délicatement qu'il le pouvait. Résultat : sans que personne ne pu s'en rendre compte, il avait emprisonné Rosalya, passant ses bras autour de sa taille. Un sourire s'affichait sur ses lèvres, il regarda Iris et violette, qui essayaient de se remettre du choc de la nouvelle ainsi que de la transformation de leur ami lorsque ce dernier leur dit :

« Bah alors, vous ne venez pas ? Un câlin groupé à deux c'est plutôt restreint. Toi aussi Helena, il n'y a pas de raison de laisser ma meilleure amie seule.

- Tu es déjà bien entouré, je me trompe ?

- Mais ce n'est pas pareil sans toi !

- Et nous, on y a pas le droit ? demanda Alexy, une moue boudeuse sur le visage.

- Ah… Je ne sais pas… Vous en pensez quoi les filles ? »

Elles jouèrent toutes le jeu de lui faire croire à un refus en resserrant leur étreinte, et un faux air triste passa sur le visage de leur ami aux cheveux bleus, avant qu'elles ne lui fassent une petite place. Place qu'il accepta volontiers, sortant au passage la tête de son frère de ses jeux vidéo pour l'entrainer avec lui.

« Allez, filons en cours, dit soudain Kentin, la prof de littérature est peut-être sympa, mais faut pas arriver en retard !

- Dis plutôt que tu ne peux plus te passer d'un certain beau mec aux cheveux rouge.

- Alexy ! Tout les mecs ne sont pas comme toi, le calma Helena.

- Laisse le, il est jaloux, c'est tout. Avoue que tu aimerais être à ma place, le chambra Kentin.

- Je n'osais pas te le dire ! »

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire et rentrèrent en classe. Alexy et Kentin s'échangèrent un clin d'œil complice, à l'abri des regards de leurs amis, puis Mme Érine ne tarda pas à entrer. Kentin se dépêcha de retrouver sa place aux cotés de Castiel. Ce dernier arborait un sourire en coin qui aurait fait frissonner n'importe qui. Lorsque le cours commença et que Castiel fut sûr que personne ne prêtait attention à eux, il se pencha à l'oreille de Kentin, plaçant sa main gauche sur le haut de sa cuisse, come une réponse à la provocation de la semaine précédente.

« Bah alors, on a peur de moi ? Ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu seul.

- Oh pardon, tu disais quelque chose ? Vu la bassesse de tes propos je n'ais rien entendu. Tu devrais peut-être rehausser un peu le niveau de tes paroles, à ce moment là il pourrait bien que je t'entendrais. Après d'ici à ce que je t'écoute, la question est tout autre.

- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre. Je dois vraiment te rappeler ce petit secret que tu ne veux pas révéler ?

- Et toi ? Tu tiens toujours à ta réputation ? Qu'est ce qui se passerait si les gens apprenaient que tu t'amusais à branler d'autres mecs dans les toilettes d'un étage où personne ne va ? »

L'équilibre de la terreur*. Voilà ce qu'ils pensaient tous les deux. Leur relation était similaire à celle d'une guerre froide. Pas de combat direct, mais des affrontements mentaux et une tension palpable des deux côtés.

Castiel avait retiré sa main de la cuisse de Kentin et le brun avait reporté son intention sur ce que disait sa professeure. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il laissait paraitre. En réalité il bouillonnait de tout son être, sans en connaître la raison exact. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine comme s'il l'exhortait à se lever et à se jeter sur Castiel. Pour faire quoi ? Il hésitait encore et espérait bien que sa pensée était de le battre et pas de lui… Non ! Ne pas penser à cela. Alerte, Pensées Toxiques.

La première heure passa, puis la seconde s'enchaina. Deux heures d'affilées assit aux côtés de Castiel, il aurait pu rêver mieux pour commencer la semaine. Heureusement pour lui - ou malheureusement - deux inspecteurs frappèrent à la porte de sa salle de classe. C'était un homme et une femme. Ils étaient tous deux armés, donc en service. Ils posèrent les yeux sur Kentin et s'étonnèrent de la présence du jeune homme qui se trouvait à ses côtés. Kentin connaissait la raison de leur présence ici. Cependant, par politesse, il attendit que la jeune femme l'appelle. Elle avait un air doux sur le visage et des yeux bleus au cœur desquels on pouvait lire une bonté et une sincérité sans limite.

« Kentin ? Est-ce que tu pourrais nous suivre s'il te plait. Nous avons encore quelques questions urgentes et celles-ci ne peuvent malheureusement pas attendre la fin de tes cours. Tu veux bien nous suivre ? »

Le principal intéressé se leva et rassembla ses affaires en silence, faisant fit de tous les regards qui se tournaient vers lui. Mais il y en avait un qui attira son attention. Ces yeux noirs qui le fixaient d'un air de haine et de mépris total. Ces yeux lui faisaient réellement peur, si bien qu'il ne put retenir un sursautement à leur vu. Il ne savait pas ce qui avait pu mettre son camarade dans cet état, mais il était sûr que Castiel était actuellement en train d'imaginer toutes les pires manières qu'il pouvait avoir de le faire souffrir. Kentin se dépêcha de sortir et referma la porte derrière lui le plus vite possible.

Un froid avait été lancé dans la salle. Tous les élèves avaient maintenant vus le regard meurtrier que lançait Castiel. À l'autre bout de la pièce, Lysandre poussa un long souffle. Il connaissait l'idée qu'avait son meilleur ami en tête et il devait le calmer le plus vite possible, mais là, c'était impossible, pas tant qu'ils étaient en cours, il lui faudrait attendre la fin. Et prévenir quelqu'un d'autre également, pour la sureté de son camarade aux yeux verts. Mais qui ? Helena ou bien Alexy ? Ce dernier serait surement le plus à même de réagir correctement… Il appréciait sa camarade, mais il lui connaissait ses petites manies qui faisaient qu'elle cherchait toujours tous les petits secrets et Lysandre savait que cette histoire ne devait pas s'ébruiter. Dans tout les cas, il lui faudrait agir vite s'il tenait à la santé aussi bien physique que mentale de Kentin, et à la liberté de Castiel.

Ã

Kentin et les deux inspecteurs s'étaient isolés dans une salle. Le plus jeune s'assit sur une table et ses deux ainés lui firent face. L'homme restait impassible et silencieux, comme à son habitude. On lui avait assuré qu'il était l'un des meilleurs enquêteurs du service, mais Kentin ne l'avait jamais entendu prononcer un mot. Ce fut donc, comme toujours, sa coéquipière qui prit la parole.

« Bon, écoute. Je sais que ça va être dur, mais nous avons besoin que tu nous racontes tout ce qui s'est passé depuis le début une fois de plus. Nous avons de nouveaux éléments qui seraient susceptibles de faire avancer l'enquête, cependant nous avons besoin de vérifier s'ils coïncident bien avec ce que tu nous as dit, étant donné que tu es la dernière personne à avoir vu Dylan en vie avant sa mort. »

Kentin s'évertua donc à répéter pour la énième fois son histoire. Dylan était sorti de l'internat vers 20h30, le laissant se reposer dans leur chambre. Les entrainements de la journée avaient été particulièrement difficiles et il était littéralement épuisé. Ile jeune garçon aux yeux verts s'était rapidement endormi et lorsqu'il se leva le matin, le lit de son compagnon était vide. Il s'était alors dit qu'il avait surement dépassé le couvre-feu et qu'il s'était fait prendre par la direction en rentrant. Il ne s'était donc pas inquiété, jusqu'à ce que la matinée passe sans aucune nouvelle de lui. En début d'après-midi, Kentin s'était décidé à demander au gardien s'il l'avait vu mais celui-ci répondit par la négative et lui conseilla d'aller voir la direction si Dylan tardait trop à revenir. Et c'est ce qu'il fit le soir, trop inquiet pour son petit-ami. Il voulait continuer à le couvrir, mais son absence lui donnait un mauvais pressentiment et il avait besoin de le savoir en bonne santé. Kentin avait déjà essayé de lui téléphoner, mais en vain, et s'il continuait à lui laisser des messages, il finirait par bloquer sa boîte vocale.

Dès qu'elle fut au courant, la direction s'était mise à chercher Dylan, sans résultat. Ils y avaient passés toute la nuit mais leur travail restait infructueux. La seule chose dont on pouvait être sûr c'était qu'il n'était ni dans l'école, ni dans l'internat. Les recherches avaient donc été élargis aux villes avoisinantes et Kentin s'y été joint. Et il l'avait trouvé en début d'après-midi, vers 14h45.

À ce moment-là, sa voix se brisa et Kentin fut incapable de continuer. Raconter cette histoire de cette façon lui était trop dure. Il revoyait encore le corps de l'homme qu'il aimait, recouvert d'hématomes et de sang.

« Kentin, il nous faut toute l'histoire, je suis désolée mais tu dois tout… »

Son coéquipier avait posé une main sur son épaule et hochait sa tête de gauche à droite pour lui signifier d'arrêter.

« Tu as tout ce qu'il te fallait ? »

Il acquiesça.

« Bon, et bien nous avons fini. Tu peux retourner en cours, nous avons tous les éléments. Désolé de t'avoir dérangé. On a bien essayé de parler avec tes parents mais ils ne savaient rien… On te laisse, bonne journée. »

Kentin mit quelques secondes avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'on venait de lui dire. Les inspecteurs venaient de sortir de la salle et la cloche annonçant la fin des cours avait sonné. Kentin se jeta sur la jeune femme, la prenant par les épaules et la regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit à mes parents ?

- Euh… »

La jeune femme venait de se rendre compte de l'erreur qu'elle avait commise. Elle s'en voulait terriblement et n'osait plus répondre. Comme gaffe, elle ne pouvait pas faire pire.

Les amis de Kentin étaient sortis de la salle et s'apprêtait à le rejoindre, Lysandre avait arrêté Castiel avant qu'il ne se lève, essayant de le calmer.

« Désolé Helena, lui dit Kentin. Je dois me dépêcher d'aller faire quelque chose. Je vous rejoins plus tard, j'ai des affaires que j'aurais préféré éviter de régler. »

Pendant ce court laps de temps, Castiel s'était échappé sans que Lysandre ne puisse rien faire, sortant de la salle en furie pour voir le brun sortir du lycée en courant. Il se mit à sa poursuite, les inspecteurs essayèrent de l'appeler mais rien ne le stoppa. Ce ne fut que les couloirs qui se remplissaient de seconde en seconde qui le ralentirent et lui firent perdre sa proie. Il se rendit alors au sous-sol, essayant de canaliser sa rage le temps qu'il puisse revoir Kentin.

Lysandre avait prit Alexy à part pour lui raconter ce qui se passait, lui demandant de garder tout cela pour lui, tout en gardant un œil sur son ami. Ce dernier courait vers sa maison et ne mit pas longtemps à y arriver.

Il entra en vitesse dans le salon et vit ses deux parents qui l'attendaient de pied ferme.

* Équilibre de la terreur : Doctrine de stratégie militaire mise en place durant la guerre-froide par les États-Unis et l'URSS, selon laquelle l'utilisation à grande échelle de l'arme nucléaire de l'un des deux belligérants provoquerait la destruction des deux camps. Aucun des deux camps ne peut rompre l'équilibre sans s'exposer à la destruction.

**Voilà! Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? **

**Le chapitre 6 mettra un peu de temps, j'ai du mal à écrire certaines scène...**


	6. Chapter 6: Une revanche

**Bonjour à tous, voici un nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Désolé pour l'attente, je suis en révision de Baccalauréat et j'ai mis longtemps à écrire certaines scènes, sans oublier le temps de correction. Mais pour vous consolé, il se passe plein de choses. **

**Disclaime : Les personnages d'Amour sucré ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne touche rien en les utilisant.**

**Warning : Scène de violence présente ainsi qu'une scène de viol (elle est séparée). Vous êtes prévenus !**

**Bonne lecture !**

Lorsqu'il arriva dans son salon, Kentin était essoufflé, il avait couru jusque là, espérant que tout cela ne soit qu'un malentendu. Son esprit était passé par tous les scénarios possibles, de celui où ses parents ne savaient rien à celui où ils le reniaient en passant par celui où ils l'acceptaient ou bien où ils l'envoyaient dans une de ces « maison de redressement ». Mais ses espoirs d'une acceptation furent vite balayés quand il vit l'expression froide qu'affichait son père, les larmes qui coulaient le long du visage de sa mère et surtout, les valises qui étaient posés dans l'entrée.

« Tu as encore deux chances, lui annonça son père. Première : tout ceci n'est qu'un malentendu et tu n'es pas l'un… d'EUX. Deuxième : C'est malheureusement vrai et dans ce cas, tu montes dans la voiture et nous t'emmenons dans un endroit où tu pourras te faire soigner. Sinon, sort maintenant de ma maison. Tu n'es plus mon fils, je ne veux plus jamais te voir. »

Kentin était choqué. Rejeté, pris pour un malade et renié. Ça, il ne s'y attendait pas, ses trois pires scénarios en un. Il savait que cela arriverait si ses parents apprenaient son homosexualité, cependant il avait toujours eu l'espoir de se tromper, que tout ceci n'était que son imagination et que ses parents étaient bien plus compréhensifs qu'il ne le pensait. Mais il avait eu tort et venait d'entendre ce qu'il redoutait le plus. Il n'en revenait pas de ce que son père venait de lui dire et du ton méprisant sur lequel il l'avait fait. Kentin lui en voulait, la colère montait en lui comme tant d'autres choses depuis quelques temps. La culpabilité, la tristesse, le deuil, la résignation, la peur… Tout cela finit par exploser, mené par la colère.

« Qu'est ce que tu entends par « eux » ? Ou par « soigner » ? Tu penses vraiment qu'être gay est une maladie ? Non mais tu débloques ? Ce n'est pas moi qui ai un problème, c'est toi ! Tu sais où tu peux te les mettre tes chances ? Mon choix, c'est le troisième, me tirer de là le plus vite possible et m'éloigner de vous. Vous n'êtes que des idiots incapables de comprendre les autres. Des êtres refermés qui ne peuvent pas voir plus loin que le bout de leur nez. Qu'est ce que vous y connaissez ? Vous connaissez le regard que l'on vous porte lorsqu'on l'apprend ? Non, alors ne me parlez pas de cela, vous n'en avez pas le droit. Si c'est vraiment l'image que vous avez de l'amour, si vous croyez vraiment que l'on peut le contrôler, alors demandez-vous si vous n'avez jamais aimé un jour ! Je vais voir si vous n'avez rien oublié dans ma chambre et je m'en vais. »

Au moins, cette école militaire lui avait apprit à tenir tête à son père. Après, il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne chose. Et il ne savait pas où aller… Et puis zut, il trouverait bien. Le jeune homme était sûr que certains de ses amis accepteraient de le loger. Il prit donc le strict minimum qui résidait en les deux sacs que lui avait préparé ses parents et une petite boîte, cachée au fond de son armoire et qui contenait les souvenirs de ses meilleurs moments avec Dylan. Lorsque Kentin était entré dans sa chambre pour la récupérer, il s'était vite aperçu que ses parents l'avaient déjà fouillée. Heureusement, ils n'avaient pas trouvé sa précieuse cachette. Il prit également dans cette dernière l'argent qu'il lui restait. Il n'avait jamais été très dépensier et comme sa famille avait globalement été généreuse au fil des années, à rajouter à cela son argent de poche et il tenait maintenant, à l'aube de ses dix-huit ans, un beau pactole.

Il rangea tout cela en vitesse dans l'un de ses sacs, auquel il ajouta le chargeur de son téléphone portable. Puis Kentin se dépêcha de sortir, faisant abstraction des cris de son père et des larmes que sa mère versait en une quantité plus qu'impressionnante.

À cet instant il se sentait seul. Plus seul qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Il maudissait ces deux personnes qui lui avaient donné vie. S'ils n'étaient pas près à accepter leur enfant tel qu'il est, pourquoi l'avaient-ils eu ? Il est un être unique, pas leur reflet.

Il claqua la porte au visage de son géniteur, sans même dire un au revoir, et sortit son téléphone une fois le portail passé.

« Alexy ?

-Kentin ? Mais où est-ce que tu es passé…

- Tais-toi et écoute, s'il te plait. Je ne veux pas les autres soit au courant, tu crois que tu peux t'isoler un moment ?

- Oui, tout de suite, pas de problème. Il faut que l'on parle, Lysandre…

- Plus tard Alexy. Je t'en prie, écoute-moi. J'ai besoin de toi, on parlera des détails plus tard. Je viens de m'engueuler avec mes parents, ils ont découvert la nature de la relation que j'entretenais avec Dylan et ça s'est mal passé. Tu crois que tes parents seraient d'accord pour que je dorme chez toi ? Je demanderais bien à Helena, mais je ne pense pas encore être prêt à tout lui raconter.

- Bien sûr. Pas de problème. Je suis certain qu'ils accepteront. Tu as des affaires avec toi ?

- Oui, mes parents avaient déjà préparés mes bagages quand je suis arrivé.

- Ok, je t'envoie mon adresse par SMS. Si tu as le temps d'y passer avant de revenir au lycée, pose tes affaires, tu n'as qu'à les laisser à côté du canapé du salon, ou si tu préfères te reposer un peu. Dans tous les cas, la clé est sous le pot de camélia, sur la terrasse, derrière la maison et ma chambre est à l'étage, au fond à gauche. J'appel mes parents pour les prévenir.

- C'est bon, ne t'inquiète pas. Je préfère retourner en cours, histoire de ne pas trop attirer l'attention. J'attends ton message et je reviens. À tout de suite.

- Attends… »

Kentin avait raccroché. Et peu de temps après il reçu un message.

« _10, Rue des sept. Il faut qu'on parle. De cela, mais aussi d'autre chose. Lysandre vient de m'apprendre quelque chose qu'il faut que tu sache. C'est urgent, ça concerne Castiel. »_

Kentin regarda sa montre. En se dépêchant, il avait le temps de se rendre à l'adresse indiquée et de revenir avant que les cours ne recommencent. Il répondit donc à son ami avant de se mettre à courir vers la maison de celui qui était maintenant son hôte.

_« Merci Alex, tu me sauves. Je te promets qu'on parle, mais plus tard. Là je n'ai pas le temps. J'habite… habitais à l'opposé de chez toi, et il faut que je me grouille si je veux arriver à temps en cours. »_

Arrivé chez Alexy, il trouva une maison aux volets rouges, tout à fait charmante. Ni trop grande, ni trop petite, la taille parfaite pour y vivre à quatre. Et entouré d'un magnifique jardin fleurit. Un sourire passa sur le visage de Kentin en se rappelant l'aversion d'Armin pour les endroits extérieurs. Il passa un portail en fer forgé écarlate et suivit une petite allée bordée de pierres blanches qui le mena derrière la maison, où il trouva une terrasse moderne construite sur pilotis. Il monta les escaliers et aperçut rapidement les camélias. Il souleva le pot et sortit une fine clé avec laquelle il ouvrit la porte-fenêtre du salon.

Lorsqu'il entra, il trouva une continuité entre la terrasse et le salon composé d'un mur gris métallique et de trois autres blancs. Quelques touches de rouge étaient présentes et c'est à coté des canapés de cette même couleur que Kentin déposa ses affaires. Il se dépêcha ensuite de sortir et de rentrer au lycée.

Il y entra à la première sonnerie et courut vers le fond de l'établissement où se trouvait la salle de son cours suivant. Mais il ne put jamais y arriver…

Lorsque Kentin passa devant la porte qui menait au sous-sol, il sentit une main le tirer vers l'intérieur. L'accompagnant au départ, elle finit par le pousser violement des dernières marches. Une vive douleur s'abattit alors dans son dos, qui avait reçu toute la force de l'impact.

« J'ai pas le temps de jouer à ça et je ne suis pas d'humeur. Laisse-moi sortir, on règlera cela plus tard. »

C'est seulement après avoir prononcé ces paroles que Kentin leva la tête vers la personne qui le retenait. Et il le regretta aussi tôt. Il pensait avoir déjà vu Castiel en colère, mais il se trompait. Cette haine qui se dégageait de son visage… personne n'aurait pu faire face à ces yeux. On pouvait sans se tromper affirmer que leur propriétaire était, à ce moment-là, en train de passer en liste toutes les manières qu'il connaissait de tuer quelqu'un dans les pires souffrances et qu'il en inventait encore d'autre.

« Toi, tu restes là et tu vas faire ce que je te dis. Tu as compris ? »

Le ton que Castiel avait pris était froid, glacial même. Il le menaçait et c'était plus qu'évident. Pour pointer ce qu'il venait de dire, il sortit un couteau papillon de son dos, le révéla avec une agilité effrayante, s'approcha de son captif, maintint sa mâchoire de sa main droite et apposa sa lame sur la carotide de Kentin.

« Réponds seulement par oui ou par non. Tu as compris ? »

Kentin ne répondit rien. Il avait beau avoir prit de l'assurance et ne pas vouloir montrer une quelconque faiblesse, il devait admettre qu'à ce moment, il avait peur. Il avait sérieusement peur pour sa vie. Son ennemi lui faisait face et n'avait pas l'air de vouloir le laisser tranquille. Il aurait pu tenter de s'enfuir, mais Castiel se tenait sur son chemin et Kentin était tétanisé par la peur. Le garçon aux cheveux rouge perdit patience. Il rapprocha encore sa lame et lui dit :

« Réponds-moi.

- O-Oui…

- Tiens, tu fais moins le fanfaron maintenant. Question suivante : Tu as passé du temps en école militaire, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui.

- Et tu viens tout juste d'en sortir ?

- Oui.

- Connaissais-tu un certain Dylan Lyrios ?

- … Oui… »

Castiel desserra sa main de la mâchoire de sa victime et la descendit pour tiré sur la chaine que Kentin portait en permanence à son cou, cachée sous son tee-shirt. Au bout pendait trois plaques militaires. Deux au nom du garçon aux yeux verts, et l'autre au nom de Dylan. Castiel en devient vert de rage. Alors c'était bien à cause de lui que Dylan était mort ? Comment est-ce qu'il avait pu commettre une erreur pareille ? Risquer sa vie et la perdre pour les fesses de l'idiot qu'il tenait à terre !

« Je ne me suis donc pas trompé. Juste pour m'en assurer, je vais te poser une toute dernière question. Est-ce toi qui couchais avec mon frère ? C'était toi son petit-ami ?

- Dylan était… »

Le poing gauche de Castiel s'abattit sur la joue droite de Kentin. Il ne voulait rien entendre de lui et ne lui posait des questions que pour la forme. Il savait à quel point il pourrait le regretter si jamais il faisait une erreur. Il se contenait donc pour ne pas exploser sur l'instant et ouvrir le crâne de Kentin.

« Oui ou non. C'est tout ce que je te demande. Je vais donc le dire pour la dernière fois, en espérant que sera plus clair. Était-ce toi le mec que se tapait mon frère, Dylan Lyrios ? »

Kentin ne le regardait plus dans les yeux. Il n'avait aucun droit sur Castiel s'il était le frère de l'être qu'il avait aimé le plus au monde. Il baissa donc les yeux et répondit dans un souffle :

« Oui… »

Castiel le frappa encore plus fort. Maintenant que toutes ses certitudes étaient confirmées, il n'avait plus à se retenir de rien et avait bien l'intention de faire payer l'enfoiré qu'il avait entre les mains. Il frappa encore et encore, enchainant les droites et les gauches, mêlées de coups de genoux, dans différentes partie de son corps : la tête, le ventre, les parties génitales.

« Je le savais. Espèce d'enfoiré, c'est de ta faute si mon frère est mort. Tu vas me le payer ! »

Castiel l'attrapa par le col et le jeta sur le canapé situé près des escaliers. Il en avait marre de jouer au petit caïd qui se contente de tabasser plus faible que lui. Il avait envie de s'amuser lui aussi, de prendre du plaisir tout en faisant souffrir cet idiot qui le méritait amplement. Kentin n'était pas bête, il s'était aperçu du changement de comportement de Castiel et savait qu'il ne voulait pas en payer les frais. Il commença donc à se débattre autant qu'il le pouvait. Essayant de donner des coups qui se perdaient inlassablement dans le vide.

Son bourreau prit ensuite les bras de Kentin, les remontant au dessus de sa tête, sortit une paire de menotte, et fit en sorte que les poignets de sa proie soient retenues en haut de sa tête, autour d'un pilier métallique. Castiel le bâillonna à l'aide d'un long bout de tissu noir, puis lui donna un coup sur le sternum, qui coupa la respiration de Kentin et mit fin à toutes les protestations qu'il opposait.

« Tu t'es bien amusé avec lui, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi il serait le seul à en avoir profité. »

Les craintes de Kentin sur ce que pensait Castiel se confirmèrent. Il avait l'intention de le briser. Il lui fallait résister, il ne pensait pas pouvoir supporter cela une fois de plus, pas sans Dylan.

Mais après tout, c'était peut-être vrai ce que disait Castiel. Peut-être que s'était sa faute si l'être qui lui était le plus cher était mort. Une larme coula le long de sa joue, il avait définitivement abandonné toutes idées de révolte, et Castiel l'avait remarqué.

« J'avais raison, tu n'es qu'un incapable qui n'est bon qu'à se faire baiser. Ne t'en fait pas pour cela, je vais m'en occuper. »

Castiel enleva le pantalon de Kentin, puis son boxer, et le retourna. Les larmes continuaient de couler des yeux verts et tombaient à présent sur le canapé. Une légère douleur se fit ressentir lorsqu'un doigt de Castiel pénétra dans son intimité.

« Ne te fait pas trop d'idée, ce n'est pas dans l'intention de te faire du bien ou de moins te faire de mal, je veux simplement pouvoir rentrer sans problème. »

Il continua de remuer son doigt pour élargir l'espace, puis il en ajouta un deuxième, puis un troisième. Il aimait faire languir sa proie, voir son expression emplit de terreur, ses yeux implorant la pitié. Au bout de plusieurs longues minutes qui furent une véritable torture pour Kentin, Castiel évitant soigneusement les endroits qui auraient pu lui faire vraiment plaisir, l'adolescent ouvrit son pantalon, le baissa, ainsi que son boxer, de façon à sortir son érection. Il sortit un préservatif, qu'il étendit le long de la verge, et présenta celle-ci à l'entrée de l'intimité de sa victime.

Kentin, quant à lui n'attendait plus qu'une chose : la fin. Pourtant, celle-ci était encore loin. Il senti l'organe durcit de l'adolescent aux cheveux rouges entrer d'un grand coup, coupant le souffle de Kentin une fois de plus. Et il eu du mal à le retrouver, Castiel n'attendant pas pour commencer ses mouvements s'enfonçant de plus en plus profond, changeant sa position à chaque fois jusqu'à trouver celle qui lui convenait le mieux. L'étroitesse de l'antre chaude qui entourait son sexe donnait un plaisir incommensurable à Castiel. Malgré tout, le mouvement effleurait la prostate de Kentin, délivrant une décharge de plaisir entre deux moments de torture.

Kentin était tétanisé par la douleur, elle envahissait tout son corps et se faisait de plus en plus présente à chaque coup. La douleur et la honte se mêlaient à la peur. Il se souvenait encore de ce jour comme si c'était hier. Il s'était retrouvé la proie de trois autres garçons et n'avait, comme maintenant, rien pu faire. Les larmes coulaient de plus en plus sur son visage. Dylan n'était plus là pour l'aider et Kentin ne savait pas s'il arriverait à s'en sortir une seconde fois. Tout était devenu blanc, il ne régnait plus que la douleur et la honte. La honte d'être prit par une autre personne que celui qu'il aimait.

Kentin n'en pouvait plus. Combien de temps Castiel allait encore tenir ? Question endurance, il battait les records. Puis enfin, au bout des plus longues minutes que Kentin n'avait jamais connues, Castiel se déversa dans sa protection en latex, encore enfoncé dans l'intimité du brun.

Enfin, sans un regard, il se rhabilla consciencieusement, remonta les escaliers et sortit du sous-sol.

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Laisser une petite review pour m'aider !**


End file.
